


Lazy Morning

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Series: The Life and Times of Mike Yates and John Benton [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: Benton wakes up feeling a little... needy. Mike has no problem taking care of him.
Relationships: John Benton/Mike Yates
Series: The Life and Times of Mike Yates and John Benton [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978336
Kudos: 7





	Lazy Morning

Benton slowly awakened, and before he even opened his eyes, started stretching his legs out under the blanket. He smiled contentedly at the warm weight of the man lying next to him.

Then he suddenly froze at the hardness between his thighs. He let out a soft sigh and opened his eyes. He wasn’t embarrassed about it exactly, but he did need to take care of it. But he didn’t want to get up out of bed yet to go to the bathroom to do so, which could wake Mike.

Benton laid there, on his back, considering his options. In the minute or so he did nothing, his cock didn’t seem to want to soften. His hand slowly slid down his body to gently knead it through his underpants. That cinched his decision.

He turned over onto his side, facing away from Mike, and shifted down his underpants to expose his cock and fully grasp it in his hand. He bit his lip to prevent the tiny pleased moan from escaping.

He did a few tentative strokes, and his eyes fluttered closed. It only took a few more for him to begin to get lost in the pleasure he was giving himself.

Unfortunately, that meant Benton didn’t register Mike shifting around behind him, and that he had even started to grind his behind back against the other man. Benton froze at the arm that draped over his middle and the voice near his ear that sleepily said, “Someone woke up needy today.”

“Ah… Mike, I-I…”

“Don’t fret. Happens to all of us.” He sounded more awake now. Mike propped himself up on an elbow, and turned Benton’s head to see his face. He smiled softly, and kissed the side of the other man’s mouth.

Benton’s gaze dipped down to Mike’s chest. “Could you… Would you mind if we…?”

“Mind?” Mike dipped his mouth to Benton’s ear to purr, “John, how could I possibly mind?”

Benton looked at Mike’s face again, that shy smile on his own. Mike kissed him again, this time a full one. Mike’s hand caressed Benton’s neck before trailing down the bare torso. He nudged Benton’s hand aside from the upright cock to tease around it.

“Mike…” Benton moaned into the other’s mouth. He returned the favour by slipping his hand between their bodies to squeeze at Mike’s crotch. He relished in the other man’s groan as Benton pushed down his underpants down enough to fully grasp him.

They simply kissed and stroked each other for a couple minutes, until Mike decided they were ready. Benton groaned as Mike pulled away, and buried half his face in his pillow. He maneuvered his underpants completely off, and wrapped his hand around himself again.

“Very needy,” Mike commented, his returning weight behind Benton dipping the mattress.

Benton heard the click of the bottle of lube opening, and released himself to fling his hand back to feel Mike. His hand ended up on Mike’s thigh.

“Alright, alright,” Mike chuckled. He laid back down on his side, spreading some lube over his cock, then used what was left on his hand to stroke Benton a few more times.

Benton’s hand tightened on Mike’s leg as the other man spread his cheeks and eased himself inside.

“This what you wanted?” Mike whispered, doing a slow rocking of his hips.

“Mhm…” Benton moaned.

Mike kissed the back of Benton’s head and wrapped his arm around the other’s chest.

As they settled into a slow and passionate rhythm, Mike began to kiss Benton’s neck and trailed his fingers over the muscled chest. For his part, Benton leisurely stroked himself and occasionally turned his head to meet Mike with a kiss. There wasn’t much else attention he could pay his lover in this position.

Benton moved his hand from his cock to behind his head, blindly grabbing at and stroking through Mike’s hair.

Mike thrust in a little harder, and Benton let out a long moan. Mike nuzzled his nose in the darker hair before drawing him in for another tender kiss.

When they pulled their mouths apart this time, Mike shifted their bodies until Benton was flat on his front and Mike was fully on top of him. Benton didn’t protest at all, enjoying the different angle of the new position. His moan of Mike’s name into the pillow came out half-muffled. He turned his head to be heard clearer, “Feels so good…”

“Good,” Mike echoed. He thrust several times, keeping the same slow passion as before. He pushed himself upright, and keep his hands on Benton’s shoulder and back as he rocked his hips and ground down into his lover.

Benton’s hands fisted in the sheets on either side of his pillow. He also moved his lower body to resume some friction on his cock trapped between his body and the sheets. But that wasn’t enough, and he slid one hand down to tend to it.

The pair were lost in the lovemaking. Mike lowered flush to Benton’s back, and loosely looped his arm around his neck, whispering almost wordlessly into his ear.

And then, Mike’s pace slowed, then stopped. Benton’s brow furrowed in confusion as he didn’t feel Mike move at all. “Mike?” At the lack of answer, he turned his body enough to see the top part of the other man’s face, and saw his eyes were closed. And he could hear a soft snoring from him. Had he really…? “Mike?”

Benton was left in suspense, figuring out what to do next, for several seconds. Then Mike rocked his hips and thrust into him. Benton couldn’t help the tiny yelp at the unexpected movement. “You cheeky devil!”

Mike laughed and squeezed his arms around Benton briefly. “Did you really think I’d fallen asleep?”

Benton joined in laughing at his partner’s playfulness. “I wouldn’t have believed it if you actually had.”

“How could I possibly do that?” Mike grinned, resuming his motions. He moved a little faster than before, feeling they would both get close soon. He turned them back over onto their sides.

A couple minutes later, Benton’s body shuddered, and he said, “Mike… going to…”

Mike’s own body trembled, and he said, “Hold on,” to Benton. He swallowed, and explained, “Let me first.”

Benton nodded, and bit his lip, willing his release to stay back.

Mike came only a short moment later, letting out a long breath as he emptied his seed into his lover. “Oh, John… yes…” He pulled out and stared down at Benton, the other man tense with the effort of holding back his climax.

Mike tapped his fingers up Benton’s back, and grinned at the desperate plea of his name. Then he nudged him, and Benton took the cue to turn over onto his back. Mike took Benton’s cock in his hand. He kissed his way down Benton’s torso, and positioned himself between Benton’s legs. He looked up the other man’s body to meet his gaze, and slowly dragged his tongue up Benton’s eager erection.

Benton threw his head back, one of his hands fisting in the sheets and the other going to loosely grab Mike’s hair.

Mike removed his hand from Benton so he could take him fully in his mouth. He relished the high-pitched sound that came from his boyfriend. He bobbed his head up and down a few times, and Benton couldn’t keep it in any longer.

Mike heard the blissed moan of his name as he took what Benton gave him. When he thought he was spent, he licked the top of the cock, and pulled away. But Benton wasn’t quite finished, and one more bit landed on Mike’s lip and chin.

Mike watched as Benton pushed himself partway up, and made certain he was looking right at him. Then he stuck his tongue out a little to find the extra semen, before licking what he could into his mouth.

“Damn, Mike… you could make a man come twice doing that.”

“Could?” Mike lightly wiped the rest on his chin with a finger, and stuck his tongue out again to lick it off.

“Stop that,” Benton scolded with a laugh.

Mike laid down on his side next to Benton and went in for a tender kiss. “That what you wanted?” he asked as he pulled away.

“Definitely.”

Mike chuckled. “Fortunate for us, we didn’t need to report in today.”

“Means we can keep staying in bed.” Benton settled on his side, and raised his hand to caress Mike’s cheek.

“Perfect start to a lazy morning.”


End file.
